


Spider-Man: Fanboy

by Valerie3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Kinda, Tony is alive, WatchMojo interview, and the compound is still standing, endgame spoilers, pretend Endgame happened but with no one dying, takes place before Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie3/pseuds/Valerie3
Summary: This is a cute little fic based on the recent interview Tom Holland did with WatchMojo. It takes place after Endgame, but before Far From Home. And no one's dead.





	Spider-Man: Fanboy

“C’mon kid, time for the interview,” Tony says, poking his head into Peter’s room in the compound.

“Awww, do I have to,” Peter says, very much resembling a whiny five-year-old. Albeit a large five-year-old wearing an extremely well-made Spider-Man costume, phone in his hand.

Tony gives him a look.

Peter immediately changes tone. “Sorry Mr. Stark. It’s just—.” He fiddles with his phone, staring down at his hands. “Well, you know how nervous I get. I always feel like I’m going to mess up or say something I’m not supposed to.”

“You’re not going to mess up.” After a look from Peter, Tony adds, “And even if you do, I’ll wipe all their footage and make them sign NDAs. You have nothing to worry about.”

Looking somewhat convinced, Peter asks, “So who’s this interview with?”

A bemused expression on his face, Tony says, “You let Pepper schedule an interview with Spider-Man, but you didn’t bother to ask who it’s with?”

“…maybe?”

Tony sighs a little and makes a motion as if to roll his eyes. “The interview is with WatchMojo.”

“WatchMojo? No way, I love them!” Peter says, a lot more excited now. “Are they here yet?”

“They just got here a minute ago.”

Peter hurtles toward the doorway.

“Wait! Your mask, kid, your mask.”

“Oh, yeah,” Peter says, sounding a little distracted. The mask for the Iron Spider suit materializes over his head. “Thanks, Mr. Stark!” he says as he runs past the man.

“They’re in the common area,” he shouts after the kid.

At the entrance to the common area, Peter skids to a halt. “Okay, you can do this,” he whispers to himself. “It’s WatchMojo. You love WatchMojo. Not as much as you love the Buzzfeed puppy interviews, but pretty close.” He takes a breath. “Here goes nothing.”

Peter rounds the corner. “Hi, everyone!” he says.

There are two chairs set up in the middle of the room, one of which is already filled with a blonde-haired woman wearing a leather jacket. Another person—a man—is standing by a camera that’s pointed at the chairs.

The woman stands up. “Spider-Man, it’s so great to meet you!” She extends a hand, and she and Peter shake. “I’m Rebecca; I’m from WatchMojo.”

Taking a seat, Peter says, “I love WatchMojo!” He’s smiling under his mask, not that anyone but him knows that. “Welcome to WatchMojo—” he says, mimicking the regular intro to the videos.

Rebecca’s eyes brighten. “That’s me,” she says, pointing at herself and smiling.

“No way!” The eyes of his mask widen in response to his own. “Can you do the intro for me?”

Unbeknownst the Peter, Tony has entered the room and is now standing in the background, watching. A smile is on his face.

Peter’s eyes are on Rebecca. “Please?” he asks.

While Peter’s enthusiasm isn’t actually infectious, it might as well be.

“Oh, really? I’ve never done this in person.” She pauses for a second. “Welcome to WatchMojo,” she intones cheerfully.

“No way!” Peter says, leaning forward in his seat. Beneath the mask, he’s smiling.

More than anything, Rebecca seems flattered and amused. “This is so ridiculous,” she says, tucking hair behind her wide smile.

“I love your show,” Peter says.

In the back of the room, Tony tries not to laugh.

After the interview—during which Peter’s asked a few questions about what it’s like to be back after the Blip and what it’s like to have helped save the universe without any major casualties—the people from WatchMojo say goodbye to him and are escorted out by Happy.

Tony ambles toward Peter and throws an arm around the kid. “You do realize that you’re a celebrity, right? You’re the big, famous hero who’s not supposed to fanboy over his interviewers.”

“But Mr. Stark, she’s the WatchMojo person! She’s, like, so cool. She does the intro for all the videos, which is awesome! I can’t believe I met her today.”

Tony chuckles, his arm tightening around Peter’s shoulders. “I love you, kid. Don’t ever change.”


End file.
